


see the soul that's inside

by Anonymous



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, kyulkyung and yebin make appearances but for like literally 2 seconds, maybe the title and the bio are from sk8r boi, prep minkyung, punk kyungwon, secret relationship but it's not angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: kyungwon was a punk. minkyung did ballet. what more can i say?





	see the soul that's inside

minkyung was about to take a bite of her salad when she heard a loud laugh from across the cafeteria. she would recognize that laugh from anywhere, it makes her heart beat faster, she fights the urge to turn her head to the source.

“god, do they have to be so obnoxious?” kyulkyung complains, pulling a face of disgust at the the disturbances. minkyung smiled, mostly to herself.

“i know right? totally annoying,” she agees.

 

 

▵

 

 

kyungwon watches as the girl makes her presentation to the class. obviously prepared, and seems effortlessly knowledgeable on the subject. kyungwon knew how worried she was over this presentation, and how hard she worked on it. she feels pride swell in her chest when the presentation was over, and the class clapped for her. the teacher seems pleased with presentation, and voices that out loud, making kyungwon feel even prouder.

“guess being a teacher’s pet has its perks, eh?” yebin muses.

kyungwon snorts.

“obviously,” she agrees.

 

 

▵

 

 

**to: yuha**

**from: minkyung**

am i still coming over after my dance practice?

**to: roa**

**from: kyungwon**

of course♡

 

 

▵

 

 

“quit looking at your phone like that,” kyulkyung whines “if you’re this madly in love with this yuha girl when am i, your best friend, going to meet her” kicking her feet at minkyung.

minkyung locks her phone and puts it in bag.

“maybe you do know her,” she teases

“what does that even mean? you always say that” kyulkyung whines more

“shut up and start stretching” minkyung replies, turning on the music so it fills the dance studio.

 

 

▵

 

 

kyungwon was laying on the couch, doing nothing but scrolling through her phone, when a knock fills the air. she jumps up immediately, all but running to the door, knowing exactly who it is.

“hi yuha,” the visitor greets, and kyungwon immediately pulls her to her chest in a hug.

“hi yourself,” she laughs, kissing the crown of their head. they stay in the embrace for a few more moments, until the voice speaks up.

“are you ever going to let me go,” she questions “or am in your arms forever now?”

kyungwon laughs, and shoves the girl away “shut up roa, you weren’t complaining five seconds ago”

both girls laugh at the use of their undercover names, and it lulls into a comfortable silence as kyungwon pulls minkyung to the couch she occupied moments ago. she puts minkyung’s head on her lap and begins carding her fingers through the other girl’s hair.

“so how was ballet today?” she asks

“fine, kyulkyung asked when she’s going to be able to meet yuha, again. if only she knew that she called said yuha obnoxious at lunch earlier today”

“oh! that reminds me, you did amazing on your presentation today, no one would have been able to tell how stressed you were by it, yebin even called you a teacher’s pet since he was so impressed by you” the girls dissolve into giggles at the fact that their best friends hate the other, because obviously skateboarders and people who do ballet are mortal enemies, it’s like a law in biology.

“you know skater girl,” minkyung muses, grabbing the hand kyungwon isn’t using to stroke her hair, and intertwining their fingers. “i’m glad i didn’t say see you later, girl.”

kyungwon gasps.

“that’s the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me.” kyungwon says, lifting their intertwined hands and kissing it.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written a fic before and did this just for fun! that's why it is so short and so mediocre.


End file.
